Present therapy for aspergillus infections in immunocompromised patients is less than ideal; amphotericin B is toxic and not always efficacious. This is an open study examining the potential role of itraconazole, an oral drug with excellent safety and tolerance records to date, in these infections. It has proven effective in leukemia patients with invasive pulmonary aspergillus.